User blog:Breywood/Ladder Reset: May 2013 - Progress part 2
So apart from the two paladins, what other character have I been building on? I have three more, but there are only two that I've been spending any time on. Level 68 Sorceress: Enchantress She's made it, albeit with some trouble to the Inner Cloister of Hell difficulty, and she's a bit difficult when facing bosses in Nightmare. I still don't think this is bad because I haven't put points in much outside of Enchant and Warmth. I've dropped a single skill point in both Teleport and Static field, but she's a pretty solid character considering I have 28 skill points left over. I was thinking of choosing Frozen Orb as her secondary attack, and given that Lightning has three synergies and that's not including Lightning Mastery, I think I'll be more effective with the splashy cold spell. So, without further ado, here's what she's wearing: *Helmet: Tarnhelm *Body Armor: Angelic Mantle *Amulet: Angelic Wings *Rings: Angelic Halo *Weapon 1: Chromatic Ire *Weapon 2: Hexfire *Shield 2: Rhyme Kite Shield *Gloves: Chance Guards *Belt: Goldwrap, upgraded *Boots: blue 34% magic find boots Hireling: "Holy Freeze" merc *Helmet: Peasant Crown *Armor: I swap between Hawkmail and Crow Caw *Weapon: The Meat Scraper Levbe 44 Assassin: Blade Fury I was kinda looking forward to this one and for some odd reason, I stopped playing her before finishing Act 1 Nightmare. She's a fun character, but I guess I'd prefer to torture myself this season. She's effective so far with the gear that I have. And I have to figure out her secondary, so I might build the Cobra Strike skill and have a single point in the tree that uses Dragon Flight. Since the Ladder is going to reset soon, I think I'll have to retire to nonladder and finish her quest as well as my Dragoon. Thus far: *Helmet: Peasant Crown (I've found five of these little brothers to the Harlequin Crest this season) *Armor: Darkglow *Amulet: A blue 30% magic find and +10 mana *Weapon 1: a rare Blade Talon with dual leech *Shield 1: Sigon's Guard *Weapon 2: The General's Tan Do Li Ga *Shield 2: Sigon's Guard *Belt: Sigon's Wrap *Gloves: Cleglaw's Pincers *Ring 1: Rare ring with some resists and mana leech *Ring 2: Nagelring Hireling: Rogue *Helmet: Wormskull *Bow: Kuko Shakaku *Armor: Rare chainmail with 24% FHR and nice lightning resist. I think I might want to be on the lookout for another Crow Caw. Level 27 Barbarian: Undetermined. I'm planning to make him my IK Ubertrister, but I was walking with someone who never returned.. Helmet: Tancred's Skull Amulet: Tancred's Wierd Armor: Hawkmail Weapon 1: Cleglaw's Tooth Shield 1: Cleglaw's Claw Weapon 2: Crushflange Shield 2: Rare kite shield with blocking bonuses and +11 to resistances, except for poison which is 27 Gloves: Cleglaw's Pincers Rings: Cathan's Seal Boots: Vidala's Fetlock Hireling: Rogue Helm: Wormskull Armor: Twitchthroe Bow: Blue Short Bow with an Amplify Damage Proc Category:Blog posts